


Marinette's Companions

by pepsiisokay



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I mean like the salt is kind of extra but it's played up for comedic purposes a lil bit, Mostly Humorous, ml salt, the akumas are there too and they're fun, this isn't like an angst fic or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepsiisokay/pseuds/pepsiisokay
Summary: Marinette KEEPS BEING VISITED by akumas. Like, all the time. Fortunately, she finds a way to play this to her advantage, and finds a few new friends along the way.





	Marinette's Companions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly fic that got kinda popular on my tumblr, so I figured y'all would like it too. No angst, all humor.

The class was frozen in fear.

A butterfly-an AKUMA-had found itself inside the classroom. It was hardly the first time this had happened, but that hardly made it any less terror-inducing.

“Oh,” Marinette said, looking up from her sketchbook distractedly, “Didn’t I tell you to bring me a coffee next time?”

The akuma fluttered around.

“Yes, Jerold, of course I know butterflies can’t carry coffee, but I know you took my cookies yesterday-don’t even try to pretend it wasn’t you-and I know you have your ways.”

Alya gulped nervously.

“Marinette!” she hissed, “What the HELL are you doing?”

Marinette waved her hand.

“Don’t worry about it,” she said, “This happens all the time.

•••

“Okay,” Marinette said, “If you guys are going to keep hanging around, you’re gonna have to earn your keep.”

Tikki crossed her arms. “You heard the girl! If you insist on staying around, we’ll have to put you to work!”

The butterflies fluttered in disagreement.

“Excuse you,” Marinette said, “If you don’t like it, just leave.”

They fluttered reluctantly.

“Just as I thought. Now, Karen, if you would be so kind as to bring me my sketchbook. And Jerold, seriously, that coffee?”

•••

Lila was spewing some new nonsense about the head of Disney being her best friend, and no one would talk to Marinette.

The reason for that was probably because they were scared of the swirling cloud of akuma surrounding her, but the akuma were only there because she was seriously fed up with her class’s behavior.

“I know, right?” Marinette ranted, holding out her ice cream cone so the butterflies could taste, “Who does she think she is?”

“Oh, you’re so right Jerold,” Tikki whispered from Marinette’s purse, “100 percent.”

The butterfly in question fluttered some more.

“Right?! I mean, does she-EEeep-!”

Tikki ducked down deeper into the purse as Adrien hesitantly approached the swarm.

“Uh, Marinette?” Adrien asked, “Are you… uh. Okay? In there?”

Marinette raised an eyebrow.

Adrien coughed awkwardly.

“Right. Duh. Of course not. Why else would there be so many Akumas? Sorry.”

“S’okay,” Marinette nodded, “So what brings you to the Land of Despair?”

“Well,” Adrien chucked nervously, “Honestly? I’m sick of catering to Lila and her… well… her groupies. I was wondering if I could sit with you?”

Marinette smiles, and the churning mass of the akuma quieted down into a stagnant cloud.

“Sure. I would like that.”

•••

“Oh my gosh, Marinette? Yeah, she’s so weird,” Alya whispered, “I mean before, when she was jealous of Lila? That was crazy rude, but now it’s like she’s even worse.”

Lila snickered, “Totally.”

“I wonder how much she’s paying Adrien to sit with her,” Kim said.

“Please,” Chloe butted in, a little too loud for comfort, “Adrikins is too pure and sweet to be bribed. She’s obviously blackmailed him!”

Marinette, upon hearing this, rolled her eyes.

“Doesn’t it bother you?” Adrien asked her.

“Of course,” she answered, “But I know what real friends are like-“ she friendly-punched him in the arm, “-And they are not real friends.”

Adrien smiled at her softly.

“Yeah.”

He intertwined his hand with hers, and when she wasn’t looking, shot a glare intense enough to kill at the pack of gossiping classmates.

•••

Bonus!

Epilogue, after the butterfly miraculous has been taken back and gifted to a more suitable user:

Marinette knocked on the door.

“Oh!” Aurore said, opening the door, “Marinette, I didn’t forecast your visit! What brings this unexpected sunny occasion?”

“Well,” Marinette said, “I’m sure you heard my, um, pre-defeat predicament.”

“The butterflies, yes.”

“I was wondering if I could visit them?” Marinette asked.

Aurore’s eyes popped open.

“Wh-What?? Hahah. What are you talking about-”

Marinette laughed.

“I promise not to tell.”

She winked and tucked her hair behind her ears, showing off her earings.

“Ahhhhh. Well then. Of course! Come in. “

As soon as Marinette walked though the doorway, a swarm of white butterflies was upon her.

“Yes, yes, Jerold, I missed you too.”


End file.
